


Comparison

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It happens when Lefou doesn’t mean to
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Comparison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).

He doesn’t mean to compare the two. He is all too aware of how wrong it is to compare a dead man with someone who is alive and yet…

And yet Lefou still finds himself doing it.

Stanley is in the middle of chopping up firewood. Their vest and shirt have long since been removed, their scarf tied around their forehead to keep sweat from running into their eyes. It takes them a few blows before the wood splits in half and then they are picking up another, setting it down before swinging the axe again.

Gaston would have been able to do it in one blow. He also wouldn’t even be working up a sweat. He would have only taken off his shirt because he was trying to impress anyone watching him.

Stanley’s muscles are lean and slender from hard work and are easily hidden under their clothes. Gaston’s were big and pronounced so that everyone could see them. Stanley let people see them get tired. Gaston would have killed himself first before allowing anyone to see that.

Lefou jerked his head sharply, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He needed to stop doing this. He needed to stop thinking about Gaston versus Stanley. They were nothing alike and he was glad for that.

“Help me carry this back, cher?” Stanley asked, gesturing to the chopped up wood. Gaston would have carried three times that amount on his shoulders alone. He always had to show how strong and masculine he was. Stanley refused to allow themselves to be restrained in such a way, enjoying the masculine and the feminine together.

He silently nodded, picking up a bundle of wood as Stanley carried the rest. “How are you feeling?”

“My arms burn like nothing else,” Stanley laughed. Gaston never admitted any of his weaknesses. They turned their head and smiled at Lefou. Their smile reached their eyes, dimples at the corners of their lips. Lefou didn’t think he had ever seen Gaston smile so freely without being praised first.

“Stanley?”

“Oui, cher?” Stanley blinked when Lefou kissed their bare shoulder and they laughed, looking at him curiously. “And what did I do to deserve such a thing?” they teased.

“You’re you,” Lefou said.

“I should hope so,” Stanley hummed, kissing Lefou on the temple.

Thoughts of Gaston and the differences between him and Stanley faded. Lefou was blessed and he knew what happened when someone questioned a blessing.


End file.
